


Don't Go Out Tonight, It's Bound To Take Your Life

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, IM SORRY I INTENTIONALLY hURT YOU FOR MY OWN PLEASURE, my poor baby, poor injured clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Sentence Prompt: “How long has it been?”</p><p>WARNING: I AM COMPLETE AND UTTER CLEXA TRASH. I REPEAT, ASHLEY IS COMPLETE AND UTTER CLEXA TRASH.</p><p>I should really be working on my novel, but this popped into my head while I was creating characters. Oops. </p><p>In the words of our king, Ron Weasley, "She needs to sort out her priorities." Well, King Weasley, you are 100% correct, but Clexa always comes first.<br/>.... I'm ranting.... Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Out Tonight, It's Bound To Take Your Life

Lexa sprinted around a corner, entering an alley way. When she pictured an apocalypse, she always pictured herself to be the most prepared when fighting the living dead. Now that it was here, she feared for her life. Her ammunition ran out months ago and her only weapon was the katana strapped to her back. If she had known that the pharmacy had an alarm before she broke in, she would have been more prepared, but here she was, running for her life, all because Clarke needed antibiotics due to the fresh gash in her shin.

The girls were lucky; they had found an abandoned apartment that had plenty of canned produce for them to stay for the week, but Clarke needed something more sterile than the alcohol and rag that was now covering her halfassed stitches. Six months they had managed to stay alive. Six months where they only had each other.

Lexa lept up and grabbed a hold of the ladder in front of her, the hand of a cadaver caressing her ankle as she quickly scrambled up towards the 4th story apartment to get to the only person she had left in this world. When she climbed in through the window she saw Clarke crumpled in the corner of the room, slumped over her pillow in a small puddle of blood.

“Shit,” she mumbled, slightly out of breath. she hurried over to Clarke’s side, throwing her bag into her lap and her katana to the side as she landed on her knees. Pulling out everything she managed to collect at the Pharmacy, Lexa slowly removed the gauze to see that some of the stitches popped.

“Clarke, I thought I told you to stay put,” She spat out, sorrow etched into her features as she looked at the unconscious girl. Lexa restitched the blonde’s wound before applying the antibiotic cream and a fresh piece of gauze. She wrapped her lover’s shin tightly before attempting to wake her.

“Come on, Princess. I can’t lose you too,” Lexa was seconds away from breaking when she watched Clarke’s eyes flutter open.

“How long has it been?” She asked, sitting up. A grin grew on Lexa’s face when she realized that her only reason to live in this world was still there in front of her.

“There’s my girl,” she started, wrapping her arms around her shoulders before carefully pulling her in for a hug. “It’s been four hours.”

“That’s three and a half hours too long,” Clarke replied, pouting into Lexa’s shoulder.

“I know, princess, but I ran into some complications,” Lexa responded, loosening her grip on the smaller girl. “I’m here now, and that’s all that matters.” They stayed like that, in each others arms, for a long period of time before they fell asleep, the groans of the cadavers three feet below them still audible long after the sun set along the horizon.


End file.
